The present invention relates to carrying straps and and pertains particularly to a carrying strap for flashlights and the like.
A hand-held flashlight is frequently an essential tool for the safety and security of a person, particularly at night and in unlit enclosures. Flashlights are available in many sizes and forms, with the hand-held cylindrical type being the most popular type. While such flashlights are quite practical and useful, they are designed to be hand-held and leave only one hand free for other uses.
While clips for clipping a flashlight to the clothing of a person are known, they are available only for very few models of small flashlights. Clips are also capable of holding the flashlight only in a very limited number of useful positions.
It is therefore desirable that improved means be available for carrying flashlights leaving both hands free.